


I'll Be Damned

by fadenerdet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadenerdet/pseuds/fadenerdet
Summary: Feels between Dorian and the Inquisitor  after solas left .





	I'll Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> angst ahead , and family love between quizzy and dorian

Lavellan sighed and leaned on the stone rail as she watched the kids play in the courtyard at skyhold. She often wondered where solas went , why solas left ,but nothing seemed to sooth her worry and her broken heart. Leliena’s men scoutted the area but still found nothing .  
‘Nothing , he’s gone…’ Another sigh left her lips . She heard footsteps approach from behind her and settle at her side . The black velvet robe with golden snakes embedding into the sides disappearing underneath another layer, golden straps entangled around the toned sun kiss biceps, the faint smell of Antivan wine wafted into her nose.  
“Dorian ..isn’t a little to early to be drinking ?” She laughed , knowing he will disagree.  
“Nonsense ! its evening somewhere in this world right ? “ He chuckled and leaned forward to rest his forearms along side hers .  
She remained quiet and looked at him .  
“You don’t have to do this , you know.” She knew he was here to comfort her , but she wanted to be alone …. did she ? by the gods , she didn’t know anymore.  
“I’m not doing anything dear , just enjoying the smell of sweat , burning oil , and maker knows what else .” he made a face of disgust and ran his fingers in his hair.  
“Hm…I can make a few guesses.”  
“Do not enlighten me dear , I already know “  
It was her turn to chuckle this time , she turned her head away and looked back at the children . She sighed once again . The view of the children reminded her when she dremt with her belly full with a babe leaning against solas’s chest as he hummed . Or the dream she woke up in her bed to her babes in the center between her and solas’s arm draped over them . Her thoughts took a turn for the worst .  
‘Did she do something ? Did she not do something ? What did she do ? Did she offend him ? Was she not enough ?’..She cant breathe, everything started to blur.. ‘ What have I done ?’ Her breathing labored and her shoulders started to shake as she refrained from crying .  
Dorian grabbed her by her arm turned her around and pulled her into a hug .  
“ Come back to me dear , stop thinking..stop thinking and breathe.” He spoke softly in her ear , rubbing her back in circles . She felt her self slipping , tears slowly seeped out .  
“It hurts ..” She broke and caved in , sobs wracked through her body .  
“ I know darling , It always does , but now is the time you bleed , feel the hurt , and let the poison leave your body. Let the time heal your wounds , your body , your mind . Let your will push through and give you strength . And when you rise up once again , stronger then ever before . The world will quake at your feet , you will be heard .”  
He snaked his hand underneath her chin and lift her head to look into her eyes as he spoke the last few words . She looked vulnerable and hurt as he did after he spoke to his father at redcliffe.  
Maker , Black Divine who ever was listening give him strength if he ever saw that hobo apostate for leaving her like this . He gave her a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingered there for seconds longer . It was his way of showing her that she wasn’t alone , she was loved , and cared for ;Her hurt was not going unnoticed especially not with him . He cared for lavellan like family and he be damned if he didn’t do anything about it .

**Author's Note:**

> always always always keep your head up high ! <3 feed back is always appreciated !


End file.
